Offroad vehicles or "ATVs" as they are commonly referred to are designed to be operated over rugged terrain. These vehicles are often operated on steep inclines and declines, on rough roads, and in mud and water.
These vehicles include a frame supported by wheels. In one common arrangement, the vehicle has four wheels. An internal combustion engine is used to power at least one, and most commonly all, of the wheels.
In this arrangement, a first drive shaft extends to a front axle and a second drive shaft extends to a rear axle. The first and second drive shafts are driven by a crankshaft of the engine. The vehicle includes a transmission through which the first and second drive shafts are powered by the crankshaft. In one arrangement, the transmission is a variable speed type transmission having a belt which is driven by one pulley and which drives another pulley.
For a number of reasons, including safety, it is desirable for the offroad vehicle to include an engine braking feature. In this manner, when the rider indicates a desire to slow the vehicle by releasing the throttle, the engine is used to slow the rotation of the drive shafts, and thus the wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an offroad vehicle with an engine braking system which is compact, simple and efficient in operation.